This specification relates to graphical user interfaces.
Creating web pages for a variety of form factors has become a necessity. The range of devices was extended from desktops to smartphones and tablets as well. The devices have a wide range of screen sizes. People expect web pages to load smoothly and be ascetically appealing. An attractive web page will hold the attention of a user better than an unattractive or awkward one.